Missing you or not?
by carebear02
Summary: When May leaves on holiday how will Skye react? How long will May be gone? Where will she go? And what will she miss?
1. Chapter 1

Skye's POV

I felt so bad for how I betrayed the team but mostly may so I went to talk. I entered the room I saw May straight away like I always did, she always stood out to me, "I'm so sorry May!" I went straight to the point knowing there was no point beating round the bush. Her face softened when she saw me and I didn't want it to I wanted to be mad it felt right I wanted her to shout at me but instead she replied "Skye it's not your fault she tricked you and I'm not blaming you and don't you dare say otherwise know I need to tell you something." This made me look up at May so she continued "I'm going on holiday for a while I'm not saying sure how long but I will come back." "No no May I said sorry and I meant it please don't go I need you!" I cried out "Oh Skye it isn't your fault I don't want to leave you but I need time." Suddenly getting angry I shouted "Fine go! Just don't say you don't want to leave me if that was true you wouldn't go people have said that a lot I'm used to people leaving me by now!" Once I had finished I stormed out the room slamming the door behind me not bothering to look back.

3 Months later

I can't believe her she said she would come back and I almost believed her! Simmons is missing she obviously doesn't care enough to answer my calls. I thought she had the right to know. If she does ever come back she won't know me anymore I'm not Skye I'm Daisy Johnson and I'm much much stronger but I just need to save Jemma I feel like I let her down. I don't even care about letting May down anymore.

1 Month later

We rescued Jemma and everything is getting back to normal except May isn't here. I called her multiple times again I case she listened to my voicemails before and was worried about Jemma but she obviously isn't and that annoyed me we were meant to be a family, I am starting to feel my hate for her grow.

May POV

it has been 4 whole months I have been gone and I have been with Nat and Clint since I left I know I am going to go back but I just don't know when. Skye has been calling me a lot and leaving voicemails but I just can't listen to her voice it will break me knowing how much sadness will be in her voice. Instead, I tell Nat and Clint about her and it helps a lot.

8 months later

* * *

Daisy's POV

Hive infected me but I'm free now but I don't feel free. I want to go find May and have one of her hugs she only gives me around here but I can't as I remember she hasn't been here for about a year. I have been free from hive for around two weeks and I haven't been sleeping at a all, my mind keeps going over Andrews death and Lincolns oh god I feel tears rolling down my cheeks again. (By the way I don't actually know who dies I just made this up) I remember him dying again and it breaks my heart over and over again and May isn't here to help only she can help me with my problems since Lincoln is gone.

I have tried calling her again about Andrew since it is my fault but she is still ignoring me.

Mays POV

Skyes calling again I thought she would have given up since it has been a whole year. Maybe she is right I am just abandoning her like everyone else God she must hate me, I am still with the avengers I don't know why I haven't gone back yet but it just doesn't feel right.

2 months later

May's POV

i finally decided to go back I'm not sure but I am flying back now at should get there tomorrow. Nat and Clint found out about coulson as well as wanting to meet Skye so they are coming with me. I am so nervous of how Skye will react nothing else matters.

Daisy's POV

im training again, it's all I seem to do either that or missions. I am barely sleeping at all and haven't been these past 2 months since Lincolns gone. He was the love of my life I don't know what to do. Everyone is quiet and is barely sleeping as well the loss of Lincoln effecting them as well even if they weren't close. I realised that I haven't thought of May in these months and I don't expect her to come back ever.

The next day

Natasha POV

we landed the plane smoothly at the base so I go and find May, it has been great having her with us for so long and I am super excited to meet Skye so is Clint but we won't let it show. I quickly see May before she is exiting the plane and she looks super nervous. Wow Skye must mean a lot.

Daisy's POV

i just finished training when I hear the alarm go and coulson shouting over the new coms that I built saying an unauthorised plane has landed, so I grab my gun and head out to see who it is. I got there gun raised to see everyone there looking at May. Wait May? "Skye!" May said looking at me with two people next to her who started grinning. The red head said "I'm guessing your Skye then I'm Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow and this is Clint Barton aka Hawkeye it's a pleasure to meet you!" I nodded my head at them in acknowledgement while keeping my eyes locked on May. She noticed this and said "how have you been Skye." "You would know that if you answered my calls and I'm not Skye anymore but you wouldn't know because you don't care." and with that I walked away.

—

I was just planning on having this as a one chapter story but I decided to carry it on

please give reviews good or bad I will appreciate them

-Claire xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the support and sorry for the wait here is the next chapter**

May's POV

Hearing them words come out of Skye's mouth crushed me so much and I felt like crying here and now, but I didn't I held my head up strong and tried not to let the hurt show while I watched Mack run after Skye. And what does she mean she isn't Skye anymore this makes no sense whatsoever.

I heard Nat speak up " That was uncalled for !" But for some reason I just couldn't agree and started thinking about how Skye looked so tired what had happened to her. I stopped that train of thought knowing I would imagine horrible things and I wanted to listen to what Coulson had to say.

"Actually Natasha that really wasn't uncalled for I am actually suprised that she didn't say anything else." I suddenly felt guilty and confused to what he meant but that wasn't the only thing on my mind and I decided to speak up for the first time since Skye had left the room.

"What did Skye mean when she said she isn't Skye anymore," " That's her story to tell not mine. With that everyone fell silent until Nat spoke

"Im going to go and meet Skye properly." And with that Natasha walked off on her way to find Skye.

Meanwhile

Daisy's POV

I ran and ran and ended up where I haven't been for a while, the black SUV. I stUt there letting silent tears falling from my face seeing May brought everything I have been feeling back and it hurt too much.

I only registered Mack when he put his arms around me whispering comforting words while I leant into hos warm embrace.

"I know what you are thinking tremors and I know you are upset but you need to talk to her even if you don't want to or if you hate her, it is the only way you will feel better,

i knew he was right it was the only so I made a promise to myself I would talk to her by tomorrow night. We sat hugging each other for another five minutes till I heard Natasha's voice shouting my old name 'Skye' so I decided to see what she wanted.

"Hi" I said getting out of the SUV while wiping away the rest of the tears from my face. I was starting to get annoyed when she replied "Hey Skye" but then I reasoned she doesn't actually know me so I won't get mad at her "It's daisy, Daisy Johnson " when I noticed her look of confusion I said "I changed my name from Skye to daisy I picked the name Skye but I found out my real name was Daisy just before May left"

"oh ok that's cool this might seem rude since I don't actually know you but I know May and I know this is killing her so why are you so mad at her she just needed space." I knew I didn't know Natasha but I felt like I should tell her anyway

"The reason is coz she forgot about us and ignored my calls, she forgot about us when we needed the whole team. When Jemma was taken through an alien portal and we didn't know where she was and when Fitz went crazy because of that,when Coulson lost his arm.

when Bobbi and Hunter got taken and had to pretend they knew nothing about is and had to leave, when Bobbi was kidnapped before hand by Ward and was tortured and shot and nearly died,

when we had an inhuman called Lash who was killing other there was when we found out that Andrew was lash and then he had his last transformation into Lash and stayed like that. After we had Hive a ite going around like Grant Ward as he was using his dead body.

Then hive controlled me by brain washing me and making me hurt my friends which made the team send Lash on a quintet freed me from Hives control but Andrew got killed while saving me. Then I was trying to cope after with withdrawal .

And last but not least when we were trying to kill hive so we sent him and his nuke into space but one of us had to be on board and I went but Lincoln stopped me threw me off the quinjet flew into space and got blown upinto millions of little pieces. The love of my life was blown up into pieces and all I could do was watch so are you happy now, now you know why I am so mad at May ." I hadn't noticed my voice rising throughout my rant or May standing in the corner listening.

"I am so sorry I didn't know wow!" She looked so shocked but both are faces changed into worry when we heard and then saw May fleeing the room crying silently.

I didn't know what to do, because I wanted to run and find her and hug her and apologies but then I realised I don't need to apologise she should. So I ran and ran and ran as quick as I could not caring where I went.

I realised this is the second time I have ran again just like before but this time ended up outside Lincolns memorial.

He always help me understand, hopefully he will do it again even if it isn't in person

 **I just want to say thank you for all the support and sorry for the wait I would love for you to leave reviews, comments, improvements or ideas**

 **Thank you all**

 **Claire xx**


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a couple of weeks since May had come back and I hadn't talked to her at all and have barley seen her. I will admit that I have been avoiding her but I am sure she has been avoiding me too. I have hanged around with Clint and Natasha quite a lot and we have become quite close.

I have just realise how I think of them as Natasha and Clint but I talk to and about them as Robin and Tasha.

We are on a mission right now collecting a inhuman to bring in, I tune out the part in my head saying remember? this used to be you and Lincoln. This inhuman could teleport, he was called Jay, Jay Gibbons.

8 hours later

We collected Jay with ease and he was happy to come with us, even looking forward to being here. We had arrived back at the base not to long ago and now I was with Jay talking to him when something clicked inside me.

"I was wondering Jay, can you teleport back in time or too the future."

"Sure I can it is so cool, why?" Jay replied. "Well" I started "I know I don't really know you and we just met and you don't owe me anything at all but I was wondering if you could do me a favour?"

A smile was set on his face as he replied "Anything to get into shield it sounds and looks like a safe place and I need that what do you want me to do."

As I explained everything that happened with Lincoln and his death I felt the tight knot that had been in my chest slowly disappear.

5 days later

I couldn't stop smiling it is only two days to mine and Jay's plan is put into action and Lincoln will be home again. As I was wandering through the base to find Jay to go over everything I turned a corner and collided with someone. As I took a look at who it was I realised it was May, and she looked nervous.

"Hey Sky-Daisy sorry can I talk to you?" I dint want to talk to her at the moment particularly so I was going to shake my head when she said "Just hear me out you don't have to say anything if you don't want to please?" I gave in and just nodded my head and walked into my office with May following.

"I am sorry Skye for leaving, sorry Daisy right. I didn't want to leave you not at all after everything that has happened especially to you but I needed time. I know that I shouldn't have ignored your calls I know that that was stupid especially since I couldn't be there for you. I know that you are mad at me, I am mad at me too and I hope that you can forgive me?" After a few minutes of silence, I was still thinking about what she said when she got up too leave and in that moment I realised I want to fix our relationship so I jumped up and hugged her. And she hugged me back.

2 days later

It was time for mine and Jay's plan to be put into action. We were up early before everyone else since it was a secret. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked for the millionth time "Yes I am now before you ask again I am off." And with that he disappeared.

I was waiting for hours we had no idea when he would be back so I waited and so was the team. However, they had no idea what was going on just that I was sitting there staring at one spot without talking to anyone.

It was midday now before anything happened, and when it did happen it was like heaven to me and the team were so surprised.

Jay appeared with Lincoln and I had never smiled so much!

* * *

 **Sorry for late update please leave reviews and prompts.**

 **bye xx**

 **xclairemariex**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I had a few people like you can't change what happened someone had to die well they will who do you think it will be?**

* * *

Daisy POV

i was so happy to see Lincoln but it wasn't the reason I ran towards him. I grabbed a Shield issued jacket just like the one he was wearing and grabbed the chain from him. Luckily enough everyone was too shocked to say anything and I was grateful. I turned towards Jay and was surprised to see him wearing a jacket as well but passed it off as him being cold it could be a side effect of his gift right?

Suddenly, he grabbed the chain from me and ran back a metre or so, I was so shocked and wondered why he did that so I voiced my question "what are you doing Jay you know the plan!" "I know we do Daisy but I can't let you die this isn't your purpose or Lincolns it's mine and even though I may not have known you as long as a lot of people here, I will not let you die. So all I have to say is mourn me for bit yea? But not for long I don't want you to feel guilty remember this is my choice so live you life to the fullest!" I knew he was about to leave so I ran to him hopefully to stop him but I got there a bit too late.

OMG OMG not again I promised myself no one else would die for me even if Lincoln is not technically dead, that doesn't matter I reminded myself he still risked his life for me. I felt the guilt build up inside me I know he told me not to feel guilty but how couldn't i? How could he expect that? I was meant to go up there he was meant to take me and then leave it was the plan! IT WAS MY DESTINY why does everyone think it isn't? Why does everyone think I must live to do something better? That just isn't me. I'm not special and i never will i learnt that a lot at my foster homes when i was younger.

I dropped to the ground when the sobs overtook me what have i done i should've known Jay would let me die especially when we had become so close.

When i looked at Lincoln i saw him get medical attention which made me cry harder. It is my fault he is hurt it is my fault everyone gets hurt. All i can think of right now is how that agent once said 'wherever she is death follows' and right now i knew that it was true.

i felt someone give me in a hug and i knew instantly that it was May.

* * *

 **Sorry if the chapter was so short.**

 **Please give reviews**

 **CareBear previoulsy xclairemariex**


	5. Notice

ok so it has been nearly a year and a half and I have not updated on any of my stories which is very bad and I'm sorry but I promise I have not given up on them .

at the moment life is hectic but I want to start writing again and after a while updates should be more frequent but until that time I want to updating start with just one story then I'll add try updating the others if I have time but in the meantime I need you guys to tell me which one I should update.

so the list is

Being the agent I want to be

Coulsons new assignment

Missing you or not?

new life

Skyes life

What could go wrong? (Now I know I said I wasn't going to carry this story on but I might if I have any inspiration)

you guys can tell me which story you want by either leaving a review or message me over pm

which ever when gets the most requests I will update as soon as possible

Claire


End file.
